


On a Damnation

by AmpanFujoshi



Series: WYSIWYG: What You See Is What You Get [1]
Category: The House of The Dead (video game), The House of The Dead III (video game), The House of the Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Anti-Depressants, Antidepressant Overdose, Caring! Lisa, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Daniel is having problems that triggers him weakly, Depressed! Daniel, Drug Abuse, F/M, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt! Daniel, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lisa is a trained agent, Mental Health problems, Mentioned of drugs, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post- EFI (The House of The Dead), Post-Comatose, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Severe Depression, Slice of Life, Sophie Richards (The House of The Dead) knows Medicine, Suicidal Tendencies, Suicidal Thoughts, TRIGGER WARNINGS TRIGGER WARNINGS, The Rogan Family (The House of the Dead), angst with happy ending, drug overdose, mild-violence, ok this is too dark so I warn ya., severe anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmpanFujoshi/pseuds/AmpanFujoshi
Summary: When Lisa keeps concerning from Daniel's actions rather from the last year's incident, he assumes to be ok but  she only founds out his unnoticable condition. A man needs comfort and delicate care. Not Rated because of warning tags.
Relationships: Lisa Rogan/Daniel Curien
Series: WYSIWYG: What You See Is What You Get [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704169
Kudos: 2





	On a Damnation

Ever since he was a child, Daniel Curien had been afraid of the dark. 

_Afraid of being alone._

When he fell ill, however, his father had remained by his side, right up until the moment when Daniel lost consciousness. Trapped by the darkness, unresponsive to the world around him as it shifted and aged. When he finally awoke, Daniel found himself awakening into a new type of darkness. He never expected to see the freakish monstrosities lurking about, the chrome-bodied aberrant that his own father had become, nor had he anticipated the unspeakable acts that they were committing against humanity.  
Looking around his dimly lit apartment, the youth regarded the darkened room. After spending so long in darkness, Daniel found that it no longer bothered him. In fact, it suited him. He couldn't stand being in the light, especially when his mood dimmed.   
Even though it had been a month since the Rogans kindly took him in before he was able to afford an apartment of his own, Daniel couldn't help thinking back to the EFI facility, of his father and his heinous crimes. Even though it had been a month since it happened, he was still haunted by what his own father had done. All those lives he had taken, all those lives he had ruined....just to save him?

Looking down to his bare wrist, he stared at the crisscrossing scars. Daniel had never felt so ashamed in his life. How could anyone justify his being alive when it had cost humanity so much? 

How could he possibly make amends to the billions that his father had singlehandedly destroyed?

 _'Isn't it obvious?'_ Closing his eyes, Daniel sighed. "Of course," he said softly aloud. 

_Why not finish the job?_

His hands were wet with the blood of humanity, so it only made sense to pay back blood with blood, wouldn't it? Exhaling, he reached for the knife and started cutting, watching as red pooled from his wrist.

_Blood for blood._

_Enough to stop his agony and distress._

'How come? I regret living.' Daniel grits his teeth like he was mad at himself, it made him a lot more sicker after the ones he protected made a wrong choice. He doesn't deserve to end up suffering if his father cared amongst humanity, just a small sign of empathy. Daniel makes a better change yet luckily, darkness was now his own friend that never changed, though he used to it.

Get used to taste and accept every humilation and every shame within his late father's schemes.

Before his situation happens, the young man began to fake his own smile to avoid suspicion, thus, covering up is easy, unless no one knew what he was really doing amidst of shadows. It was his choice to lie somebody than to show it for no reason or purpose, Daniel masks his happiness whilist it never affects the overall routine as agent. He pretends to cheer up and interact with his supporting friends and colleagues, helping Lisa hunt the wide - array zombies locating at the danger zone, and finishing both mission assignments that Rogan and G requested for him. All the time Daniel felt restless , he can't sleep through entire day and spent crying in the bathroom. No matter he forgets about the month's incident it keeps rewinding in each flashbacks, but some of them are unexpectedly will happen over his reality, like the ones he loved immediately dies because of brutal electocution made by his tyranical father.

He forced himself to shrug it off many times albeit he cannot make it alone. He tried to intake several antidepressants drugs instead to calm his nerves down nonetheless it will gets even worse. Hair tousled, eyes swollen in tears, his breathing was erratic and lastly Daniel felt tired battling with his inner demons. He can't take the pain anymore as he closed his eyes tight.

_I can't make it._

_I give up._

_I need to end this... my pain, my grudges of my father's unfathomable sin..._

_I can't do this anymore..._

_I'm so sorry everyone... of what I've done..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you evolution-500 of beta-ed this story! I hope I could continue this two - part story since originally I posted in oneshot. 
> 
> I hope I can make more of this since its my first time here! Also on a contrary I'm a bit terrible at writing english... anyway because I served it as a second language needs a bit versatility so bear with it! I need your opinions about it! Thank you so much!
> 
> -AmpanFujoshi/Sparda Veritas Vitale


End file.
